Judaica
Judaica is a theocracy, ruled by our Sanhedrin, which is elected by all citizens regardless of their faith every 5 years. Its constitution limits citizenship to members of the Monotheistic faiths (excluding most Christian denominations as not being truly Monotheistic). Its official national religion is currently Judaism, though it has and may occasionally change to either Islam or the Bahai faith, according to the majority among the population. History of Judaica The history of Judaica and its citizens in CyberNations paralleled the real history of Israel up to July 4, 2006. On that day, Suicide bombers managed to smuggle nuclear bombs into Israel's biggest city, Tel Aviv, and detonated it there. Israel retaliated by sending nuclear tactical missiles against the country it deemed responsible, Iran, striking a number of major cities, nuclear facilities and military bases. As a result, Iran and most of Israel have been rendered unfit for human inhabitants. Israeli citizens fled to the Judea desert and settled in its caves, forming the independent, theocratic nation of Judaica. They have later established Unknown City, in the biggest Underground Cave Network in the Kumeran area, as their Capital. On the 16th of November, 2006, due to massive immigration by refugees from both Lebanon and the desert areas near the Gaza Strip, Judaica's primary ethnic group is Arabic. The majority of the immigrants have, however, accepted the 7 Noachide Commandments and call themselves "Jewish Arabs." In January 23, 2007, realizing that Judaica now rules over the West Bank, most of former Israel, and a big chunk of Jordan, The sanhedrin has decided to move from Unknown City, in a cave network in the Kumeran area of the Judea desert, to Jerusalem, which is now officially called by both its English and Arab names, Jerusalem Al-Quds. The sanhedrin complex resides on top of Mount Scopus, in the previous site of the desolate Hadassah hospital, which has been rebuilt in El-Azariyye. National Politics Judaica has belonged to the Blue Turtle Alliance almost since Judaica's creation and was among its foremost leaders. On March the 26th, 2007, following a vision, Judaica has resigned from the BTA to become a hermit for 40 days. Later, with the change of the BTA's name to The Aquatic Brotherhood, Judaica rejoined. After a while the leaders of TAB decided to help Judaica become a Bank Nation for the alliance. This took a bit longer than expected, but eventually Judaica progressed and became, with the help of members from TAB, MHA and other friendly alliances, one of the top 5 nations in the alliance. It serves no other official role and during major wars hides in the safety of Peace Mode. Nation Information *'Judaica' is a sizeable, mostly developed, and aging nation at 366 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Occasionally the ethnic Jews become a majority. The official religion may change according to Public Opinion Polls, provided it is a monotheistic one. *Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Judaica work diligently to produce Iron and Kosher Mutated Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. *It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Judaica is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. *The military of Judaica has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Judaica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Judaica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. *The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Judaica will never make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The sanhedrin Judaica's sanhedrin is made up (as of December, 2006) of the following members: #Rabbi Novartza Mahershallalchashbaz, head of the sanhedrin #Rabbi Ovadiah Ben Aharon, Prime Minister #Rebbetzin Esther Bint-el-Bakshísh, Secretary General #General Zaphod Beeblebrox, Minister of Military Affairs #Rabbi Ilan Yitzchak-Halevi, Minister of Religious Education #Siyyid Alí Mirzá Ibn-Bakshísh, Treasurer #Sheikh Ismail Rafidíyya, Minister of Minorities' Affairs #Eng. Mahwatana Ehioju, Minister of Agriculture #Dr. Aisha el-Assizi, Minister of Technology & Science #Professor Aviezer Ravitzky, senior member #Reverend Sasha Baron Cohen, senior member #Reverend Yitzchak Elchanan, senior member #Rabbi Avihoo Acadian, member #Rebbetzin Rebecca De-Rothchild, member #Rabbi Alexander Sergeiyevich, member #Rabbi Abdallah Yussuf, member #Dr. Volfgang De-Graph, member #Mr. Sarjhant Pepper, junior member #Mr. Miaow Catsenelson, junior member #Mr. Ebenezer Donstetter, junior member #Mrs. Elizabeth Genevieve Quay, junior member #Mrs. Victoria Shelem, junior member #Mr. George Elipelet Slaughterhouse, junior member Special News Bulletin JERUSALEM AL-QUDS, 27.10.2007 Judaica is today one year old. Rabbi Mahershallalchashbaz and the sanhedrin declare this day a public holiday of feasting and celebrations, with free wine distributed to those of us whose religion permits them to drink, and free Coca Cola to all the rest, public dancing, mass performances of our best singers, and a public prayer at the site of the Holy Temple on top of the Temple Mount on Jerusalem Al-Quds, our capital. signed: *Rebbetzin Esther Bint-el-Bakshísh, Secretary General *Rebbetzin Rebecca De-Rothchild, under-secretary in charge of special festivites Category:Deleted nations Category:Nations Category:Member of The Aquatic Brotherhood Category:Aqua team Category:English-speaking nations Judaica